


Crimson Meal

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Just a small sip. (AU) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	Crimson Meal

**Just a small piece. Please enjoy. **

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

* * *

"And that's a wrap." Eli claps her hands. "Thank you for the practice and see you tomorrow." The school-idols of Muse finally relax and talk to each other. The blonde sees Nico already packing up her stuff._ 'This is my chance.'_ She walks up behind her fellow third-year, "Hey Nico."

Nico jolts and angles her head around, "Jeez Eli, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry."

Nico turns around to face Eli, "What's up?"

"Are you alright?"

Nico raises her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You're paler than usual and lagging behind during practice."

Nico's eyes widen for a quick moment before she forces a smile, "O-Oh that?" She waves her hand, "I just forgot to eat a snack. It won't happen again."

Eli stares at Nico for a while and then nods her head, "Alright."

After a moment of silence, Nico looks at her phone, "Oh I gotta go home. See ya tomorrow." She jogs out the door.

"See you tomorrow." Eli stares at the closing door before she walks over to the group. _'Hopefully I'm just worrying over nothing.'_

.

. . . . . . . . . .

.

_Day of the Concert_

Nico shoots her arms straight into the air. "Thank you for your time!" Her chest expands quickly as she pants for air. "We'll be taking a break so see you all in a few." Nico goes into her pose, "Nico-Nico-Nii!"

Nico, Eli, and Umi bow to the roaring crowd. They then walk to the right to exit the stage. Once out of the stage, Nico quickly walks to the table to take a water bottle; she unscrews the cap and take a huge gulp, finishing it in seconds.

Hanayo comes close to the raven-haired idol, "That was amazing Nico!"

Rin is close behind, "I can't believe you did that non-stop nya~."

Nico smiles at them, "Of course! The Number 1 Idol does things all the way."

Eli wipes her face with a towel and then shakes her head at Nico's antics. When Nico proposed the idea that she would perform all the routines for the first hour of the concert, they thought she was crazy. _'But she proved us wrong and she did it.' _

Nico suddenly stumbles and thrusts her hand on the table to steady her weight.

"Nico!" Rin and Hanayo step forward, ready to help Nico. The shout drew the attention of the other girls as they stare at Nico.

Eli walks to Nico in concern, "Nico..."

She raises her hands to mollify their worries. "I'm good I'm good. I'm just gonna take a break at the club room." She smiles at them, "Good luck out there." She walks out the door.

Eli frowns as she stares at the closing door. The moment she turns around the group explodes.

"Is she alright?"

"I hope she isn't overworking herself."

"What should we do?"

Eli raises her hands to placate them, "Alright, let's calm down. I'm sure she is just tired from the concert."

"Well..." Rin wrings her hands, "I think it's more than just that nya~" Seeing their stares, she continues, "I mean that Nico stayed behind to help our dance routines."

Eli stares at her. _What._

Maki plays with her locks, "She stayed behind with me to help with the lyrics."

_What._

Kotori fiddles with her dress, "She also helped me sew the costumes."

_What._

Eli sighs explosively and rubs her forehead. _'Goddamn it Nico. We're supposed to be in this together.'_ She turns to the group. "Right. I'll go check on Nico."

Umi steps forward with a stack of papers, "What about your routines for the next part?"

Eli bites her lower lip. _'Damn.'_

Nozomi steps forward, "We can do your parts Elichi."

"Nozomi..."

Honoka jumps up, "We can do it. It's the least we can do for Nico."

Eli stares at everyone. "Thank you." She opens the door. "Good luck out there."

.

. . . . . . . . . .

.

Eli opens the door, "Hey Nico—" Eli stops short as she stares inside the room to see Nico sprawled all over the table. Eli surges forward, "Nico!"

Nico jumps up, "What!? What?" She rubs her eyes and sees Eli next to her seat, "Oh. 'Sup Eli." She looks at her phone and raises her eyebrow, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed be dancing?"

Eli sighs as her rapid heart-rate goes down. "I'm here to check on you."

Nico poses, "The Number 1 Idol is always fine but I'm just taking a nap so I'll be good soon."

Her pale face and flashy act are not convincing Eli. _'Damn it, I should have pushed harder.' _Eli scowls at Nico, who leans back, "I heard from the other girls that you've been pushing yourself helping them. While noble, you pushed yourself too far." Eli's face softens, "Why? I thought we would share the burden together." Nico averts her eyes and bites her lips. _'Is her canine longer than usual?'_

She mumbles, "...Alright. But can you lock the door?"

Confused, Eli walks over to the door and locks it. With that done, Eli walks back and takes a seat near Nico. Nico takes some moments before she speaks, "You can't tell anyone about this."

A feeling washes over Eli; she might have bit off more she can chew. But she stays determined and nods, "I promise."

Nico plays with her finger, "...I was born with something different than you girls. I'm... a vampire."

"...Eh?"

"Well, I'm part-vampire."

"Nico stop playing around."

Nico shoots up from her seat, "I'm serious!"

Eli stares at Nico's mesmerizing red eyes. _'So red.' _Eli shakes her head and decides to humor Nico. "Okay Ms. _Vampire_, can you show me proof?"

Nico looks around the room for a while before she stares at Eli, "Hold on tight."

"What—" Nico picks up Eli to the air. With one hand. Surprisingly, the costume holds together under the petite teen's grip. Eli... not so much. "OhmygodNicoputmedown."

Nico complies and gently sets Eli down on her seat. But she fell back on her seat and now both of them are gasping for air. Nico leans back and puts a hand over her eyes, "Crap, that wasn't a good idea."

They take several moments to catch their breath after Nico's superhuman prowess. In that time, Eli goes over what she knows: Nico was able to do all the activities that the group mentioned. Nico performed at the concert non-stop for an hour and she picked Eli up with _one_ hand. No one is able to perform such tasks on their own.

Eli takes one final deep breath before she looks at Nico. "I have a question."

Nico looks down at Eli and nods, "Shoot."

"Is that why your eyes are red?"

Nico nods, "Yeah. Not a lot of people have red eyes except for albinos. So you're good?"

"Yeah."

"Like I said, I'm part-vampire from my papa's side. For some reason, he's not a vampire but his mom is one. He was supposed to teach and help me deal with this but..." Nico looks down, "Papa left too early."

Eli felt compelled to place her hand on top of Nico's hand. When she looks up, she sees Nico's face tinged red. She blushes as well and drew back, "Sorry."

"Ah-It's no problem... thanks. Any questions?"

Eli holds her chin, "Does sunlight hurt you?"

Nico snorts, "Pfft. You believe that?"

Eli's face flushes red in embarrassment, "Well, There's not a lot to go on."

"Alright alright. Sunlight doesn't hurt me, but I'm part human," She shrugs, "So..."

"What about food?"

"I can eat regular food but if I do some crazy stuff I do need blood." Eli leans back but Nico quickly clarified, "But I just drink pig's blood." Seeing Eli's face, she agrees, "Yeah it's not great, but it gets the job done."

Eli looks around the room, "Is that why you're here by yourself?"

"It was my plan but I forgot to bring it." She sighs and points at her phone, "I was planning on taking a nap but you came and now we're here." Nico leans down on the table, "Maybe I could take a quick nap."

"How about you take some of my blood?" Eli slaps her mouth shut but it was too late. _'Why did I say that?' _

Nico shoots up, "Really?" Then she groans, "Uggh, shouldn't have done that."

Eli looks at Nico in concern. After a while, she makes a choice, "Yes. You're not feeling well and I can help." She raises a hand up, "But first, am I going to be a vampire?"

Nico shakes her head, "No. Papa says it's hereditary so no risk."

"Okay. Have you done this before?"

"...This is actually my first time. We could do it like the movies?"

Her question is not inspiring Eli, but she cannot do anything about it. She cranes her neck to expose the left side of her neck. _'Biology is useful for once.'_ "Let's try it."

Nico walks over to Eli and stands over the blonde. She places her hands on Eli's shoulders but hesitates. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Nico opens her mouth and leans down to Eli's neck. But when Eli saw Nico's fangs gleaming, she starts having second thoughts, "Hold on Nico- Ah!" Eli moans. She felt small pinpricks of pain before pleasure explodes throughout her body. She was glad she was sitting otherwise she would have fell on her butt. The blonde flings her arms around the hybrid for something to hold onto; she is so high in the clouds and she is afraid to fall.

Ten blissful seconds of Nico sucking and then she finally has her fill. She unlatches from Eli's neck with a wet pop, "Muah." She feels her energy coming back thrice-fold; she immediately picks up Eli and swings her around, occasionally hitting the table. "Thank you thank you thank you."

The motion wakes Eli up from her trance. "Nico put me down!"

Nico sets Eli down and speeds around the room, "This feels amazing." She turns to Eli and smiles, "You taste delicious." Both of their faces exploded at that statement.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Luckily Nico's phone saves them from that awkward embarrassment. Nico goes over to her phone, "Ah! We have ten minutes before the show ends." She looks over to Eli but stops. "Ah." She immediately goes over a box and looks inside.

Curious, Eli goes over a mirror to see what Nico saw. Once there, the blonde sees the area around her neck is flushed red. She rubs around the sore area and found no teeth mark. _'Huh.'_

Before she could think more on it, Nico comes by with some pieces of fabric. "Here." Nico tip-toes and wraps the fabric around Eli's neck. Nico steps back and Eli admires her work: It is simple neckerchief that matches with her costume.

Nico grabs Eli's hand and drags her out of the room. "C'mon! We're going to be late."

Eli allows Nico to drag them down to the concert. _'That was... interesting.'_ Eli stares at Nico's head as her twin-tails sway back and forth. _'I wonder when she'll be hungry again—' Gasp 'Wait what am I thinking?'_

As they run down the stairs, Eli's mind trails back to the sensation of Nico's lips on her neck.

* * *

* * *

**.**

**And Fin.**

**Some notes:**

**-This was originally supposed to have my favorite OT3 but I could not find a way to squeeze an extra person so I chose Eli since she is easier to write.**

**-This piece came when I was some vampire clips and they showed the victims being in pain. I had a thought: Why not make it pleasurable for both parties?**

**See ya next time.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**

* * *

* * *

Omake:

Eli waves Nico over, "Nico can you help me move the table?" She briefly looks to the other side.

"Sure."

Eli hears something squeaks and she turns back to Nico. "What—" Her eyes widen, "Nico put that down!" She looks around the room to make there is nobody around.

Nico looks down at the table she's holding by herself and sheepishly chuckles, "My bad." She puts the table down.

Eli sighs and walks over to the other side of the table. They lifted it up and 'carried' it out.


End file.
